


I love my man too much to let some witchy dad ruin the good thing we have.

by Shoantell



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Boys In Love, Breakfast, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Bonding, Father-Son Relationship, Friendship, Gen, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Tagging, In-Laws, Love, Madness, Marriage Proposal, Meeting the Parents, Mpreg, Past Relationship(s), Protective Parents, Same-Sex Marriage, WICKED | WCKD is Good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:15:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27166451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shoantell/pseuds/Shoantell
Summary: " marry a child of the devil and you're going to have problems with your father in law.Proveb..Phill and Dolph are at each other's throats here.Phill is dean's dad and he is not ready to let go of his baby...
Relationships: Brock Lesnar/CM Punk, Dean Ambrose | Jon Moxley/Dolph Ziggler, Finn Balor | Prince Devitt/Seth Rollins | Tyler Black
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There comes a point when you have to realise that you'll never be good enough for some people . The problem is , is that your problem or theirs?

Dean and dolph have been dating for a year and a half and still Dolph hasn't meet his boyfriend's dads since his a stewards. Always traveling but today or this time it's different finally he has time off to be with his boyfriend he was off for three weeks swapped days with his best friend Mandy rose who came back from her three weeks off.

So here he is spending time with his man he arrived at Jon's apartment in the early hours of the morning they had crazy sex all night his voice is a little harsh from screaming his boyfriend's name he can't remember how many times he cumed but it was all worth it. He smiled and kissed his boyfriend's cheek Dolph smiled as he thought about last night they had sex for eight hours he looked at the clock it was twelve in the afternoon he had to get up and start making breakfast it was a great week for them his boyfriend was not traveling too on business so they have a lot of time to play.

Dolph arrived in the kitchen just like he thought the fridge had left over food in Tupperwares and he didn't know were they were coming from but onething he was certain of his boyfriend is loyal to him so he has nothing to worry about so he started on breakfast.

He made scrambled eggs , bacon, cheese and pancakes and prepared coffee he was about to take the tray upstairs when the door flew open and voices sounded in the kitchen .

I'm telling you baby it's a great idea" said one voice and Dolph stood there staring at them and four eyes stared back at him.

" Excuse me who are you and what are you doing in my son's house?" The person asked.

He must be the dad "... Thought Dolph.

My name is Dolph and I'm Jon's boyfriend" he said.

Well i am Phill his dad and I don't know any boyfriend" spoke phil turning towards his husband " baby do you know about Jon having a boyfriend?".

The husband hesitated to answer .

Phill chuckled ohh! My god you knew and you didn't say anything" ..

Love it's ..".. Phill raised his hand " save it I have to find my son he said getting upstairs.

He's sleeping" said dolph..

And he'll broke loose.

"Excuse me?" Asked Dolph.

He doesn't like to be disturbed when he's sleeping so he prefers to wake up on his own to finds breakfast There" said Dolph challenging Phil.

Brock is he trying to teach me about my son ?" He asked his husband who sighed. There it goes again" thought Brock.

I gave birth to him I think I know him way better than you " said Phil looking him and down.

Well I may not have birthed him but I know that he loves it when I scream during sex" said Dolph with a challenge.

Phill was furious how could this brat stand up to him like that who the fuck does he think he is he better ask the one's before him he don't play games. 

So Phil was about to go when Dean emerged from the bedroom .

Jon walked up to Dolph and kissed him on the lips " good morning sunshine" Dolph blushed " good morning daddy " he whispered in the kiss.

Good morning dad and papa Jon said hugging his dad.

Baby I came here to make you breakfast and I find someone in your kitchen cooking for you" said Phil with fake tears. 

Dean sighed.

Emotional blackmail those fake tears Brock knew them very they were often used on him and now his son.

Dad this is Dolph Ziggler my boyfriend " introduced jon.

Phill smirked when Dean was not looking as soon as he turned he pretended to wipe his tears.

You didn't tell me you have a boyfriend nobody tells me Anything in this family" he said through tears.

I told papa" said Jon.

Phill continued to sob how come papa new before me?" He asked.

Jon bit his lip..

I mean his making you pancakes .. you like cheese burger in the morning" said Phil.

Dad I.. I..... And I also love pancakes since i Started trying a new diet" said jon.

But I love cooking for you" said Phill through tears.

Okay dad how about you make breakfast my favourite cheese burger" suggested Dean.

Two can play this game thought Dolph.

He looked at his boyfriend and sniffed .. but.. but baby I made it for you it's your favourite" he said.

Jon opened his mouth and closed it.

Or you don't like my cooking anymore " he said through tears too.

Of course I do baby I just why don't I eat both breakfast" he suggested.

No! " His dad and boyfriend said at the same time.

Brock sat on the couch enjoying this show his husband has found his match this Dolph boy is the one who is going to finally free their son from his obsessive smothering husband.. he likes him .... No wait he loves him.

Why not ?" Asked Jon.

Because im your boyfriend and I made you your favourite English breakfast." Said Dolph.

Because I'm your dad and I know what you like" said Phill challenging Dolph.

The pair continued to stare at each other Jon smiled awkwardly and looked at his papa for help but Brock just raised his glass of beer which he only drinks when his here his house is beer free.

What am I to do thought Jon he had his dad who was everything to him and then Dolph who was his world his two favourite people under one roof but not on the same page.


	2. Chapter 2

Phill loves his son his the best thing to happen to him his only son his pride and joy he would give up his life for him.

When Jon was born he was named after his grand father Johnathan from phill's side of the family and Dean Ambrose from Brock's family and they named him Moxley. So he became Dean Ambrose Johnathan Moxley, after him Phill didn't want to have anymore kids Dean took all his love and hugs there was non left for anybody else so he would die for his baby.

Brock looked at him " baby stop pacing the floor please sit down." 

Phill chuckled " how can I seat down Brock when my son is under a spell" he said.

What spell Phill?" .

A spell of that boy." Said Phil.

His in love baby he is in love no spell involved" said brock Changing the Chanel.

Wow!" You're unbelievable my son is being forced taken against his will" said Phil.

He is not taken against his will he is grown man for god sake" said brock.

You have always been like this always trying to take your son down."

What the hell I'm trying to get him to stand on his own but no you have to smother him" said brock.

Phill sniffed ..

Brock sighed emotional blackmail here it goes. He thought.

He pulled Phil into his lap and kissed his lips " baby relax Jon is a grown man he knows what his doing" he said.

Phill kissed his lips and melted it his touch and sighed he is smothering Dean but he can't help it that's his baby he wants to protect him . But onething he knows for sure is that Dolph is not good for his son and he will make sure that Jon see's that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's dinner time... Hope you enjoy...

okay dad we will see you in a couple of hours" Dean said to his dad on the phone..

So that was my dad she wants us to come to dinner" said dean.

Like tonight at your home?" Asked Dolph.

Dean chuckled at the restaurant ofcouse baby at my home" he said.

Your dad inviting me to dinner wow!" Said .

Dean pulled him close " you have nothing to worry about its just dinner " he said.

Dolph sighed " okay" he said.

I don't want no drama baby" he said.

I promise there will be no drama baby I promise okay" Dean said kissing his forehead.

...................

Baby!" You made it " said Phill as soon as he opened the door.

They hugged and Phill kissed his cheek and fake smiled at Dolph.

Dolph it's good to see you " he hugged him " come on in " he said gesturing for them.

So Jonathan honey your papa is in the lounge watching hockey" he said.

Dolph smiled Mr Brooks Lesnar do you need any help?" He asked.

No! Honey I got it covered you just go seat and relax" said Phill.

Okay" said Dolph joining Jon and his papa in the lounge to watch hockey.

After some few hours Phill appeared " dinner is ready" he announced.

They sat on the dining room and started to dish out the food .

Jon how do you like the potato salad I know it's your favourite" said Phil smirking at Dolph.

It's oright dad" he said and continued eating.

Phill chuckled" it's oright you used to love eat more of it he looked at Dolph he eat till his tummy hurts" he said.

wow! He told me that my bacon ranch chicken bake was his favourite" said Dolph. Looking at Jon.

Jon looked guilty he looked between his two favourite people and hid his face in his face.

Jonathan" called his dad.

He looked up" yes dad.

You still love my potatoes right?" He asked.

Yeah! Dad psst! They were my favourite growing up" he said.

Honey" meaning you don't love them now?" Asked Phill.

I don't mean it like that dad I love your cooking believe me" Dolph glared at him... " But Dolph cooks for me now " he said.

" So you prefer his cooking more than mine now deano" Phill said using his Nick name.

Abort son abort!" Exclaimed Brock into his glass of juice.

Dolph blushed and held dean's hand under the table.

Dad it's not like I just love both of your cooking" he said.

Phill wiped the fake tears from his eyes and left the table Jon was about to follow him when his father held him back " I will go son his my husband you stay with your man.

Jon looked at Dolph he also had tears in his eyes .. he sighed and wiped his tears" I'm sorry baby" he said.

Brock came downstairs " his refusing to come out of the bedroom " .. Jon sighed we will see him tomorrow morning at breakfast" he said .

Brock hugged both of them go home and take care of this one okay" he said gesturing to Dolph and I will take care of that one " he said.

Jon nodded and grabbed Dolph and they left.

The car ride was silent Dolph just looked out the window the whole time.

**Author's Note:**

> Pity we can't split your son....


End file.
